Cidade de Estrelas
by Mei-senpai
Summary: Numa cidade onde a beleza e a fama estão acima de tudo, Uzumaki Naruto arrumou um lugar nos bastidores, sendo sempre um ninguém. Mas tudo fica diferente quando um certo homem entra em sua vida...UA, Yaoi.


**Yo! E aqui, Mei de novo, publicando mais uma fic. Esta trata sobre os eventos e fofocas ocorridos no mundo das estrelas de Konoha, a cidade mais badalada de todo o mundo, centro de todas as atividades cinematográficas de grande porte. **

**NaruSasu, pra variar. Eu tenho uma obsessão anormal por eles. Mas, tudo bem.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. E o resto, todo mundo já sabe. **

* * *

**Tomada um: ação!**

- Mãe...! Não m deixe...! Por favor...!

- Filha...O mundo é um lugar cruel, eu sei. Mas você não pode desistir, querida. Você é uma boa pessoa...Com um bom coração! Logo, logo as coisas vão-

- CORTA!!! – Berrou uma mulher loira, de maria-chiquinhas, salto alto e um enorme mega-fone branco na frente da boca. Ela se levantou da cadeira de madeira e pano onde se lia entre estrelinhas amarelas: DIRETORA e se dirigiu ao local onde duas atrizes interpretavam a atuação. – Tenten! Me poupe! Eu quero emoção, desespero! SUA MÃE ESTÁ MORRENDO! MORRENDO! E você, Kurenai, você está MORRENDO e quer dar suas últimas palavras com a sua filha! Pelo amor de Deus, gente! Eu quero emoção! Isso é um filme de drama! – Berrou ela no aparelho.

- Tsunade-sama...Mas peraí, né! Como é que você quer que eu faça? Eu já estou confusa. – Reclamou a atriz mais nova. Tinha cabelos longos de tom chocolate e pele um pouco bronzeada.

A mulher suspirou.

Ela entrou batendo os seus saltos no cenário onde havia um quarto sereno de tons brancos e decoração do século dezenove, em estilo vitoriano.

- Tem que ser assim, ó. – Tsunade se sentou na borda da cama onde Kurenai que tinha tons pálidos e doentios feitos por maquiagem estava sentada. – Olha, presta atenção. A sua mãe está morrendo. Você nunca mais vai vê-la de novo, garota. É a morte, o fim, a escuridão. Ela vai e não volta mais, você não sabe se vai vê-la de novo, e você a ama mais de qualquer outra coisa na vida, ela te viu andar, te deu banho, trocou as tuas fraldas e vai morrer. Vocês passaram lindos e maravilhosos momentos juntas, assim como passaram momentos terríveis, dignos de um filme de terror e você nunca mais vai vê-la de novo, entendeu? É desespero, angústia, aperto no coração.

- Sim...Isso eu entendi, mas eu não sei...Sei lá...A senhora- - Falava Tenten quando foi interrompida.

- Você. – Corrigiu a loira.

- Quando você fala, diz que falta algo, mas eu não sei o que é.

- Tem que ser assim. – a loira pegou a mão de Kurenai que estava deitada na cama, e começou a chorar, com uma expressão de profundo desespero no rosto. – Mãe...Não...Não m-me dei-xe.

- Filha...O mundo é um lugar cruel. É um clichê que mamãe sabe. Eu estou indo embora, e por isso você tem que se cuidar sozinha...Ser forte...

- Como...Como...C-Como e-eu po-sso? A-A se- senhora está m-me d-deixando...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas seja forte, querida. Pelo o seu irmão. Pelo o seu pai. Pela vovó. Por todos, Mary. Cuide deles para mim, certo?

- Mãe...Entendeu, Tenten? Deu pra ter uma idéia? O negoço são lágrimas, drama! Sacou?

- Tá, vou tentar. – Falou a garota.

- Sim, tente mesmo. E você, Kurenai, mais emoção também. Sua filhinha querida vai ficar só nesse mundo entupido de loucos e estupradores. Sua filhinha...A inocente e pequenina Mary.

- Ok.

Uma mulher entrou no cenário e começou a retocar a maquiagem das atrizes.

- Certo! Todos em suas posições! Isso! 1…2…3…Tomada doze!…AÇÃO!

As duas começaram a interpretar mais uma vez, depois que Tsunade berrou. A cena era comovente, e tudo parecia realmente verdadeiro, como se a garota estivesse mesmo perdendo a mãe.

- Está muito bom, Tsunade-sama. Muito bom. – Comentou uma moça de cabelos negros e curtos, com pele branca e olhos também negros.

- É, Shizune...Essas duas são muito boas. Se eu não soubesse que isso tudo é mentira já estaria soando o meu nariz num lençinho...Um close... Um close bem de perto agora...Espere aqui.

- Certo.

A diretora foi a passos largos até uma ponta do cenário, onde um rapaz loiro de pele bronzeada e olhos celestiais segurava uma câmera enorme e que parecia muito pesada.

- Ei! – Chamou ela, num sussurro bem baixinho, quase inaudível. – Um close bem de perto! Vai!

O garoto obedeceu, habilidosamente.

Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor apareceu no palco, com uma espécie de retângulo com alguns números digitais em vermelho, berrando:

- CORTA!

- Isso! – Fez Tsunade confiante. – Muito bem pessoal! A cena ficou ótima! Agora vamos dar um intervalo de meia hora pra as meninas trocarem de roupa e mudarmos de cenário. Vocês podem descansar um pouquinho também!

- HAI!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto estava sentado num banco, enquanto passava uma flanela pela sua câmera, quando uma voz grave e feminina chamou:

- Ei! Você!

Ele virou a cabeça para a direção de onde vinha a voz, e Tsunade logo inquiriu:

- Qual é o seu nome, garoto? Quantos anos você tem?

- Err...Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade-sama. Tenho vinte e dois.

- Hum....- Tsunade parecia analisa-lo a cada segundo, cautelosamente. – Meus parabéns, garoto. Você é jovem mas já tem bastante talento. Aquela parte que você filmou ficou perfeita.

- Ahn...Er...Obrigado. – Agradeceu ele meio envergonhado. – É meu primeiro dia...A produtora me contratou há pouco...

- Huh? Primeiro dia? Você já gravou alguma outra vez? Quer dizer, sabe, em algum outro filme?

- Não. É o meu primeiro filme e meu primeiro dia como câmera oficial…

A mulher pareceu se impressionar bastante. Ela abriu um sorriso.

- Muito bem, pirralho. Você é talentoso. Meus parabéns...Se você continuar assim, logo estará subindo no ramo.

O jovem pareceu se alegrar imensamente.

- Jura? Eu vou mesmo?

- Claro! Sabe, é muito difícil as pessoas arranjarem um lugar em Konoha...As coisas aqui são difíceis. É muita fama, brilho e prestígio nessa cidade...E lógico que todo mundo quer isso. Mas quando aparece alguém realmente bom por aqui, logo se destaca. Francamente... Há muitos idiotas aqui...

O rapazinho deu um sorriso meio bobo.

- Obrigado, Tsunade-sama!

- Oh, não agradeça, Naruto-kun. – Falou ela com um sorriso.

- Não, pode chamar só de Naruto. Eu prefiro. Ah, e a senhora sabe onde eu posso arranjar uma água pra mim? É que eu estou com uma sede...

- Ah, está vendo aquele cara ali? O de cabelo castanho que cortou a tomada? É o Kiba. Peça pra ele.

- Certo. Obrigado!

- De nada.

X

Naruto andou pelo set de filmagens. Havia algumas mesas vez ou outra, sempre cheias de câmeras, maquiagens, fitas de vídeo ou coisas do gênero.

O rapaz chamado Kiba estava escrevendo algumas coisas numa prancheta, logo atrás de uma arara de rodinhas cheia de roupas ao estilo do século dezenove. Pelo o visto era um filme de época.

- Hum, você é o Kiba?

- Ah, sim, sou. Ahn...Você é o câmera novo, não é?

- Sim, Uzumaki Naruto.

- Ahn, certo, Uzumaki-san, no que posso lhe ajudar?

- Chame de Naruto...Na verdade é que eu estava procurando onde eu posso achar água por aqui. Tsunade-sama me mandou te procurar.

- Sempre eu...Tá bom, ali naquela mesa tem umas garrafinhas. É melhor você pegar logo uma, se não elas acabam. – Falou o de cabelos castanhos que por sinal tinha um fone nos ouvidos.

- Obrigado.

Xxxxxxxx

**Horas depois....**

- Ok, pessoas! O dia foi bem produtivo hoje! Estão liberados por hora. Mas não esqueçam que amanhã às nove é para estarem aqui de novo. Vamos gravar a cena do encontro de Mary e Edward. POR HOJE SÓ! – Gritou mais uma vez Tsunade no mega-fone.

Um burburinho começou. Os homens e mulheres presentes no local conversavam, enquanto alguns já saíam.

O rapaz loiro de mais cedo guardava a sua câmera carinhosamente numa capa negra. Aparentava estar um pouco cansado.

Vestia uma camisa laranja e calça jeans azul-escura, com tênis pretos e com detalhes também em laranja. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, e não tinha uma estatura muito grande. Uzumaki Naruto era jovem, tinha vinte e dois anos, um metro e setenta e dois de altura, corpo de porte médio, pele feita de um bronze realmente praiano, sem ser laranja como a de muitas beldades Konohanas gostavam de usar.

Tinha cabelos legitimamente dourados, e olhos azuis como o do céu mais puro. Tinha feições um pouco infantis, mas era muito bonito.

- Ei! – Chamou uma voz nem tão distante.

O loiro olhou para a frente, e viu o homem moreno de mais cedo.

- Kiba-san?

- Nah, chame só de Kiba. Eu não me apresentei direito aquela hora. Sou Inuzuka Kiba, vinte e dois anos. Auxiliar de filmagens ou faz-tudo, chame do que preferir.

Naruto que estava sentado deu uma risada curta.

- Uzumaki Naruto, vinte e dois anos, câmera-men. É um prazer conhece-lo, Kiba. – Disse o loiro estendendo a mão.

- O mesmo, Naruto. – Retrucou o moreno apertando-a amigavelmente.

- Hum…O que lhe traz aqui?

- Quem eu? Ah, é que você é novo aqui...E bem, eu vim te dar as boas-vindas...Ahn, quer ir comer uma pizza ou tomar uma cerveja?

O menor pareceu ficar um pouco surpreso.

- Tudo bem.

- Ah, vamos...Tem um lugar aqui perto que não é muito caro...Sabe, Konoha é cheio de atores e atrizes mundialmente conhecidos e...Bem por causa disso tudo aqui é de um custo praticamente milionário.

Naruto riu-se.

- Bem...Não vou negar!

- Huh, ainda bem, porque se não eu ia me sentir ainda mais pobre. Ah, por aqui, eu te dou carona.

- Ah, ótimo dattebaiyo. Eu estou sem minha moto...Tá na oficina.

xxx

Kiba sem cerimônia encostou a garrafa de cerveja na boca, e virou-a de vez.

Quando a apoiou de novo na superfície da mesa, encarou Naruto.

- Você deve estar achando estranho, né?

- Hã?

- Tipo...Do nada eu te chamo para vir para um bar...E você nem me conhece direito...

- Hehehe. É, é meio estranho sim. – Concordou o loiro risonho. – Mas acho que isso não pode ser coisa ruim, pode?

- Não, não. Realmente. Mas eu te convidei por que acho que você tem potencial, Naruto. Sabe, nesse campo, se você não prestar atenção, as pessoas te jogam logo pra fora, passam por cima de você. É difícil achar uma pessoa que lá no fundo não gostaria de ter o que se tem em Konoha. Fama, dinheiro, beleza e poder ficam presentes aqui o tempo todo e em todo o lugar.

- É, eu sei. Na verdade eu sempre quis ser famoso quando menor...

- Eu também. – Falou o Inuzuka. – Mas eu desisti.

- Hã por que?

- Justamente. Sabe, eu te chamei aqui por que queria te falar mais de como funcionam as coisas aqui. Você é muito bom no que faz, e se tiver ambição, vai chegar longe. Mas acontece que é como eu te disse: se você não se ligar, te jogam pra fora. É um mundo muito hostil...E quando você conhece as coisas de perto, vê que não é tudo tão lindo, maravilhoso e perfeito quanto se estipula.

- Como assim?

- Tá bom…Já ouviu falar de Yamanaka Ino?

- Oh! E se já! Ela é uma de minhas atrizes preferidas! Atua muito bem, é bonita, educada, inteligente...

O moreno riu.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o loiro confuso.

- Bem…Todo mundo acha ela demais...Mas a Ino não é pra tanto, acredite.

- Por que não?

- Bem...Na verdade ela é outra pessoa. Ela tem contatos na mídia, sabe? Aí as pessoas acham que ela é demais. Mas ela tem um rei no umbigo, se acha superior a qualquer outro e dorme com qualquer um...Sem falar que ela é burra que nem uma porta.

O queixo de Naruto caiu.

- C-Como você sabe?

- Eu sou da equipe da Tsunade-sama. Ela sempre me pede pra ajudar nos filmes dela. Lembra daquele longa metragem? "O Bairro vizinho"?

- Ahn, sei, ganhou o Hokage de melhor filme...

- É, esse daí. A Ino ficou com o papel principal e ganhou o Hokage de melhor atriz. Eu estava nas filmagens...E a Ino é uma criatura insuportável.

- Legal...Você nas filmagens...

- Legal nada. Isso porque você não escutou os chiliques dela. Tsunade-sama quase a pegou pelos cabelos. Ah, e eu acho que ela usa drogas.

O loiro ficou ainda mais surpreso.

- D-Drogas?

- Bem...Sinceramente, entre as grandes estrelas, muitas delas usam. Tem muita coisa que você tem que aprender, Naruto.

- Ahn...Pelo o visto...

- Uh, bem me pergunte sobre qualquer outra atriz/ator que você admire... Eu se das verdades de quase todos eles.

- HARUNO SAKURA! Sakura-chan! Eu sou fã dela...Ela é...Linda...Muito linda...- Falava Naruto quase babando.

- Huh. Essa é fácil. É muito implicante e vive falando da vida dos outros...Sabe o Rock Lee? O cara dos filmes de ação? Pois é, ele tem uma queda monumental por ela...

- Ah...Droga...

- Oh, mas acontece que ela o odeia. Ela e a Ino vivem brigando por causa de Uchiha Sasuke. Sabe, aquele ator que todas as garotas vivem babando.

- Ah...Ele. Minha mãe vive babando aquele comercial de perfume que ele faz. Ela diz que se um dia eu for gay, eu tenho que arranjar um cara como ele.

Kiba o olhou confuso.

- Sabe...Minha mãe lê mangas com yaoi, lemon e shounen ai...E ela era presidente do fã clube de um mangá yaoi famoso da antigüidade quando era jovem. Ahn, minha mãe não é bem a pessoa compreensível e pacífica que se espera como mãe. Ela tem um monte de tatuagens nas costas e já foi motoqueira...

O queixo do Inuzuka caiu.

- Uhn...Ela é...Diferente...

- Ah, se diferente for doida, você tem toda a razão.

- A minha mãe é dona de uma escola de adestramento para cachorros. Ela passa um bocado de tempo fora, mas é bem normal.

- Ah, não se preocupe...Okaa-san tem suas viagens mas é legal. Ela é super carinhosa e tal.

- Bem, voltando ao assunto da Sakura, ela é um porre, fala da vida de todo mundo, vive tomando sakê e se acha a mais bela do mundo. Ela fala como se você e qualquer outro fosse lixo.

O loiro pareceu murchar, e reclamou:

- Você adora me tirar as esperanças...

- Não, acredite, tem gente legal...Embora seja raro. Tem a Temari-san, e a Tenten, aquela do filme que a gente tá fazendo...

- Uh? Como elas são?

- São legais...Calmas, sem frescura. Se você reparar bem, nunca aparece nenhuma reportagem sobre elas nessas revistas de fofocas. Isso porque elas nunca fazem nada que chame a atenção. Elas praticamente fogem dos paparazzi e não gostam de aparecer demais.

- Ah! Então são garotas comportadas....Eu sempre achei que as mulheres de Konoha fossem sempre muito educadas.

- Aqui se prega a perfeição. Mas quando estamos nos bastidores, aí é que vemos como são de verdade as coisas. É um mundo muito fútil... Mas Naruto, eu queria te fazer uma proposta por Tsunade-sama.

- Hein? Proposta por ela?

- É. Ela está sendo convidada para dirigir um filme baseado num best-seller. É um filme de ficção científica... Ela pediu para eu te perguntar se você quer participar. Acha que talvez faça um grande sucesso.

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam como holofotes numa avenida.

- Claro! Já estou filmando!

- Bem, sabia que você iria aceitar. Vai ser bom pra você participar pra adquirir experiência...Me dê o seu celular que eu gravo o número de Tsunade-sama.

- Tá bom! – Falou ele, todo feliz, enfiando a mão no bolso. – Aqui ó. Ei, mas por que você não perguntou se eu iria querer participar antes?

- Bem, eu disse um milhão de vezes, não disse? É um lugar muito fútil, esse aqui. Konoha é uma cidade de estrelas, onde cada uma quer brilhar mais do que a outra, Naruto. Nós temos que tomar cuidado com as pessoas por aqui. Eu tinha que te conhecer primeiro, não? Se fosse um desses aspirantes a ator, com certeza não iria prestar.

O loiro fez um bico, e questionou, cruzando os braços:

- Eu sou tão desconfiável assim?

Kiba riu-se.

- Nem tudo é o que parece, não é? Eu tinha que te analisar primeiro antes de saber se dava ou não para confiar em você. Desculpe se soou como uma ofensa, mas não era a intenção, eu juro.

- Oh, bem, não tem problema...Bem, eu tenho que ir. Temos que ir para a filmagem de amanhã inteiros, não é?

- Ah, sim, realmente. Mas antes de ir, só um aviso, Naruto.

- Pode falar.

- Não dê o número de Tsunade-sama a ninguém que for, certo? Não deixe ninguém ver, nunca.

- Ahn...Talvez seja um pouco de exagero, né?

- Não, não é. É sério, não dê isso à ninguém.

- Certo...Bom, foi bom te conhecer, Kiba-san.

E depois disso, viraram dois grandes amigos.

* * *

**Eu sei que este capítulo ficou pequeno, mas fazer o quê, né? Quando a inspiração não bate, a gente tem mesmo é que fazer o possível.**

**Um pequeno glossário:**

**Prêmios Hokage - Oscar**

**Konoha - Hollywood**

**Uchiha Sasuke - Brad Pitt (mais novinho, claro)**

**Mitsashi Tenten - Keira Knightley **

**Haruno Sakura - Kirsten Dnust (de cabelo rosa)**

**Yamanaka Ino - Paris Hilton (atuando direito e com cabelo longo. Eu sei que todo mundo no fundo, do fundo do fundo ama ela. u.u)**

**Tsunade - Steven Spielberg (sendo mulher, loira, peitões, bonitona, olhos castanhos e tendo uma personalidade forte. O básico)**

**Rock Lee - Jackie Chan. (Cabelo de tigelinha, o olho do tamanho de um bonde...etc.) **

**Espero que tenham gostado!!!! **

**Reviews, please!!!**

**OBS: Fic que talvez não seja postada toda semana, mas com umas pausas um pouco maiores...**

**NÃO PERCAM!!!!!!!! :_Tomada Dois: Fama Limitada._**


End file.
